fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mii Swordfighter (Smash 5)
The '''Mii Swordfighter makes it's second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. One of the Mii Fighters alongside Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, Mii Mage, and Mii Athlete. The Mii Swordfighter has decent reach due to the use of it's sword and has high attack speed though is rather slow in terms of dashing and has a low jump. Conversely, it has a fast walk. It has three Mii Specializations: Mii Templar, Mii Samurai, and Mii Berserker. Changes from Smash 4 *Mii Brawler loses the Neutral Special default "Shot Put" in exchange for "Blasting Punch". Shot Put went to the default Neutral Special for the Mii Athlete. Moveset Special Custom Set A Mii Templar Move Set Mii Samurai Move Set Mii Berserker Move Set Final Smash Note: Mii Brawler shares the same Final Smashes with it's Mii Specializations. Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Spins in place while tossing their sword airborne and catching it just as they end their spin. They then briefly hold the sword behind them before returning to their idle animation. (Up) *Hunch over and twirl the blades of their swords around on both sides of themselves. (Left) *Calmly and slowly drawing their sword backwards before returning to their idle animation. It looks similar to one of Link's taunts. (Right) *(Mii Swordfighter) Slashes forward a few times and then holds the sword in front of his/her face. (Mii Templar) Points the sword upwards while holding the shield close to his/her heart. (Mii Samurai) Sheathes the sword and goes "Heh". (Mii Berserker) Roars while spreading his/her arms out. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Slashes forward. *''Points his sword upwards.'' *''Slashes a few times and points it to the screen.'' On Screen Appearance *Appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes sword. *''Appears from the top and unseathes the sword.'' *''Appears in from moving very fast.'' Victory Animations Note: Mii Brawler shares the same Victory Poses with it's Mii Specializations. *Drops from the sky, spins and poses. *Throws sword up while spinning, then points it in front. *Stabs multiple times, then spins and poses, facing the screen. *''Slashes several times and then sheathes the sword while folding his/her arms.'' *''Flips backwards and then dashes to the screen; slashing forward.'' *''Throws the sword upwards and catches it in the sheathe.'' Losing Animations *Mii Swordfighter claps his/her hands while looking forward. *''Mii Swordfighter hangs his/her in shame.'' *''Mii Swordfighter appears to be busy and rocking back and forth.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the second half of the riff of "You Will Know Our Names", the battle theme used in Xenoblade Chronicles when fighting a unique monster. Idle Poses *Takes different fighting stances. *Unclenches fists and moves them downward. *''Holds out his fist which shakes with anticipation.'' *''Makes a "Come here" motion with a finger.'' Trophies Mii Swordfighter's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Mii Swordfighter Unlock: Classic Mode Mii Swordfighter (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Gladiator Outfit Mii Swordfighter(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Neon Suit Mii Templar Unlock: Boss Battle Console Mii Samurai Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Mii Berserker Unlock: Complete a Pit Character Challenge Final Edge Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Mii Parade Unlock: Unlock all Mii Brawler's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters